


Robert and Liv (and also Aaron :))

by afra_schatz



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drawing, Family feelings, Fanart, Mauritius, Other, a lot of time spent on various couches, arguesnogging (which is a thing)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/pseuds/afra_schatz
Summary: Drawings of Robert Sugden, Liv Flaherty, and Aaron Dingle, in various combinations :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the preview for the 31st, I really wanted to write about Robert accompanying Liv to Mauritius. For some reason, I didn't but ended up drawing them instead. Thought I could share this here anyway, same as the follow-ups. I'm [afra_schatz @LJ](http://afra-schatz.livejournal.com) and [afraschatz @ tumblr](http://afraschatz.tumblr.com/) :)


	2. Airport Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery for March, 31st. Because of airport feelings :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gave Aaron the remote? // Why are we watching 'Top Gear' re-runs again, Aaron? ;)

  



	4. Home Schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home schooling


	5. Aaron and Liv




	6. Aaron and Robert




	7. Robert and Liv at the Mill




	8. Aaron and Robert for matan4il

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for @matan4il for reasons :). And since I guess it’s way too cold in the Dales atm for a short-sleeved picnic… this is Mauritius, maybe?


	9. Robert and Liv on the steps of the Woolie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for @sapphicsugden because she is amazing. <3\. Liv and Robert on the steps of the Woolpack, and I am pretty sure that it’s Aaron’s lockscreen :).


	10. Robert, Liv, and Aaron on Mauritius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was taken with Robert’s mobile on his birthday on Mauritius. And yes, the flower chains are kinda out of place and Robert’s shirt is horrific. Liv is very proud of her presents :)


	11. Robert and Aaron arguesnogging (which is a thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for @vckaarrob whose writing I absolutely adore. I _think_ Aaron and Robert are attempting to argue and snog simultaneously here. Good luck with that, lads :)

  



	12. Sad Rob :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the heartbreak ahead, I thought I could just as well maximize my pain. Not sure that was such a good idea ;)


	13. Aaron and Robert /Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, just about to send a selfie to Liv to prove that he did get out of bed before noon, tyvm, Robert (and his flower print PJs) ambushing him from behind :)

  



	15. Aaron and Liv are judging you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin :)


End file.
